Eternity
by futilelives
Summary: YuYuHakusho/Inuyasha crossover- Legend had stated that the altruistic miko had scarificed herself for the common good, creating a cursed jewel with a combination of souls, but then, legends are always embellished and too often twisted to others' likings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

A.N.: Can I say sorry? I had this on my mind for a long time so I had to write it out… but I promise, I will update my other stories.

Eternity- A Legend Embellished

She is beautiful, truly gorgeous. She was so loyal to her friends, so trusting, so loving… and now, that was all _his._ Not the others and definitely _not_ the mutt.

Naraku laughed. A long, sinister sound that eased its way out of his blood colored lips as he caressed his dear's blue-black hair.

He had wished for Kikyou to belong to him with his last breath, but he has infinitely gained something of more value.

A beautiful maiden whose heart was as pure as her soul, a girl that trusted and loved with all her being, a miko just as powerful, if not more, than Kikyou.

And the best thing was that she could not stand heartbreak or solitude.

He really has to thank Midoriko one of these day… really, to give him, Naraku, an eternity with the miko Kagome without _any_ outside influence. Who would have thought that the omnipotent, altruistic, legendary miko would turn out to be… _so… very…_ selfish? Who indeed?

He glanced passed the shimmering translucent walls that made up the jewel's facet to the vibrant sky beyond him and smirked.

_Never would he have thought that the gods would reward him after all that._

"Naraku? What are you thinking about again?" A melodic voice drifted in the jewel that they were housed in.

"Nothing Kagome, nothing indeed."

"Isn't the sunset so pretty?" A wistful sigh accompanied the girl's depreciating smile. "I so want to feel the outside world again."

"We have all we need here." It was true, in a way. That is, _he_ had all he wanted here.

oOoOoOoOo

_Almost two centuries ago- just as Naraku is about to die_

"It's almost time for the spell to activate. Soon, we'll be free from this suffocating prison." The ethereal woman stated with barely suppressed joy, the four jewels embedded upon her forehead flashing. "Finally, after almost a millennium of captivity, I'll be free to live my life once again."

"And we shall go on our way, but, do not forget what you have promised us- a chance to live once again for you and forgiveness of our past sins for us." The collage of demon souls hissed, their voices silently promising retribution if their demands were not met.

"Don't worry. Forgiveness and freedom is your reward for helping me."

The confined beings smiled, at last, they can continue their lives- away and outside of these dull, transparent barriers that created the jewel.

oOoOoOoOo

With his last breath, Naraku wished for the dead miko that had captured his heart. Clutching the jewel between his hands, he desperately pleaded the jewel to let Kikyou return his love in the afterlife and sighed, resigned as he felt himself being drawn to the jewel itself.

After all, never once had he truly trusted that this cursed jewel would grant his dearest wish- it is just not possible.

A sickening feeling enveloped the demon as he felt himself yanked toward the jewel. It was a disturbing feeling of one being pulled inside out and stuffed into a confined space- head first.

Once inside, his own soul adjusted to the space that he had now. However, even with that, it took more than just a few moments for his stomach to stop churning and his brain to halt its swirling.

It was nauseating.

When everything finally stopped tumbling, Naraku opened his eyes to a startling scene.

His scarlet orbs were greeted by a bountiful green landscape and sparkling blue rivers. However, what caused his eyes to widen was not the odd, fairytale scene, it was this iridescent wall that rose just in front of him and the view he received beyond _that_.

He watched as the miko and her friends celebrated with his passing, laughing and crying with joy. _How weak._

There was this singular oddity- all of them were unusually large and he seemed to be viewing them from the ground.

He muse, perhaps the jewel is nothing more than an empty prison meant to house souls, and these are the windows to the outside world. But, where are the demons and Midoriko?

A scream resonated through the jewel's flimsy walls, forcing Naraku away from his self-absorbent thoughts.

The site that met his eyes was as enthralling as it was disgusting. He now saw exactly what happened to him repeat itself with the young miko…_Kagome is her name if I remember correctly_.

Her screams sounded throughout the space in which he was imprisoned in until her soul finally disappeared.

A flickering in the corner of his eye drew his attention away from the miko's empty mortal shell.

Turning slightly, he found the girl slumped on the illusionary grounds near him.

"I feel so sick… what happened?"

oOoOoOoOo

Please, please review (It makes me happy) and it also helps me understand how my writing is going.

If you have any questions or ideas, ask or tell me.

Thanks!


End file.
